


Messes

by FruitfulMind



Category: Z Nation (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Murphy is still kinda a dick though, Reader-Insert, Sorry guys, kinda platonic but a growing relationship, pretty much female gendered
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 07:12:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10300676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FruitfulMind/pseuds/FruitfulMind
Summary: “Can’t we keep her for a while longer? I dunno, she’s kinda cute.” Doc added, tickling a finger towards the infant. Who promptly giggled until she spewed up a bit of whatever Murphy was feeding her. “Never mind.” (Murphy is still getting use to being a dad; thankfully for him, the reader knows how to clean up a few messes.) [Also found on Tumblr!]





	

“I still don’t trust that…“ Vasquez couldn’t think of the right word to describe the strange child brought into the world. “Thing.” You shot a glare to him, which he chose to ignore.

“Lucy isn’t a thing,” you began, looking over to Murphy attempting to feed her. A warm smile crept on your face as you spoke, “she’s a part of this group, just like you, just like me, just like everybody else.”

“A real important part of this group.” Warren added. They still didn’t know if Murphy’s genes were passed down to her, but even if they weren’t, she was still important.

“Now hold on a minute, you’re not using my baby for any experiments!” Murphy seemed to finally catch on to the conversation that excluded the most important voice. Himself. “Lucy is _not_ going to be stuck with needles,” he responded, discarding the finger and cradling his baby protectively against his chest. The baby began to babble incoherently at his affections, trying to reach for her father’s facial hair instead. For a rare moment, Murphy genuinely smiled. But it disappeared as quickly as it had appeared once he locked eyes with Vasquez.

Warren sighed as her hands rested to her hips, shaking her head with a look of disdain. “He’s right,” she admitted with a sullen look. She and Murphy shared a sincere look, and continued, “We can’t do anything until we reach California, that includes anything with the baby.”

“Can’t we keep her for a while longer? I dunno, she’s kinda cute.” Doc added, tickling a finger towards the infant. Who promptly giggled until she spewed up a bit of whatever Murphy was feeding her. “Never mind.” Murphy seemed unsure of what to do, cradling Lucy’s head with a look of confusion and fear. He looked around at the group, all of whom shook their heads – all but you.

Parental instinct kicked in, and promptly you sighed, taking it upon yourself to show this new dad how to care for his first child. “Come on, I’ll show you what to do.” You said, coming over to him with little less than a second thought. You knew as much as he did, but getting away from the group would save both sides. You took Lucy from his resistant embrace, carrying the baby as if she were fine (and blue) china. Thankfully, there was a creek not too far where you all gathered supper, you could use that to wash Lucy off. Cassandra attempted to follow the both of you, but Murphy simply commanded ‘stay’, and like clockwork she listened; unfortunately, she decided he meant stay and watch over the group, if the feral growl you heard while departing meant anything.

“Do you really know what to do?” He asked skeptically, watching your back as you crept down the crest of a hill. You carefully held Lucy to you, protecting her head.

“Not really,” you hummed to yourself. “But you looked like you could use a break.” You squatted down by the river bed, carefully supporting Lucy’s head. Wettening your hand, you washed her over, not looking up. “And I had a few nieces and nephews.”

You couldn’t deny that he meant well with his overly protective behavior though; he was a new dad, and for him Lucy was his only world. You felt a pang of regret as you thought of Lucy’s mother, god she was an amazing woman. Batty as hell, but just as amazing.

Giggling broke your thoughts as you looked down to the smiling baby girl in your arms, who wiggled around as you washed her of her mess. She smiled up at you, and you felt your heart melt. If the others could only see this side of her, they wouldn’t say all the nasty things, or even wonder if you should mercy. She was still partly human after all, and you don’t mercy humans.

“You know, this is the first time she’s smiled like that.” Murphy mumbled, watching you and his child bond. He found himself smiling as well, maybe you just had an affect on people.

“Maybe she likes me, is that it? Do you like auntie (Y/N/N)?” You cutely talked to her, playing with her toes. She growled at you, gnashing her gums, but once she saw your startled look, she started to smile and giggle again.Yeah, she really took after her father.

Murphy looked up, feeling an unsettling vibe rush over him; normally, that meant Zs were close, and he couldn’t have another episode like the barn; they’d be sure to set their sites on getting rid of Lucy. “You almost done?” He asked, a bit rushed.

“Yeah, lemme just dry her off.” You replied, beginning to blot her skin with the sleeve of your shredded tunic. “There we go, as right as rain!” You proudly said, beginning to dry off the sleeve you used.

“Thanks (Y/N)–” He caught himself, looking down. Even you were surprised he would go as far as to show gratitude towards you.

“Any time, Murphy.” You smiled at him, and that smile didn’t leave for the entire day.


End file.
